


The Lindsey Development

by morningonmars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Romance, You bet your ass this is gonna be an attempt to be angst, please need beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningonmars/pseuds/morningonmars
Summary: I’ve never actually written anything like this before so I’m sorry if it’s awful!Lindsey Nell, native to Indianapolis, one of seven and the second oldest. This is her.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid/OFC, Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Lindsey Development

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you have ideas on how to improve this or my writing go ahead and chime off in the comments! All constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Lindsey Nell, a tall slim woman with swirls of piceous hair and striking dark eyes, sits on a couch, on a jet, with the people she considers family. Her friend, the blonde with crystal eyes- Jennifer Jareau, looked up for the cheetos she had been devouring and studied her. “Linds- is everything alright? You keep checking your phone when usually after a case you would be writing or listening to music. Is there a problem?” she asks, genene concern evident in her expression.  
”Everything’s fine, my sister is texting me and she’s a teenager so the fact she's talking to her adult sister is a bit worrying but i think everything is fine '' Lindsey says attempting to appease both JJ and herself. Her phone beeps yet again

_Mattie_

_I cant believe she just left!! Shes just as bad as Nick and LucY!_ 6:24 pm

Lindsey sighs and replies, a simple _dont be so quick to judge her_. She looks around, her boyfriends dispersed about the cabin, Aaron Hotchner- her boss but they love each other so sue her- was stoically writing out a report with a hint of relaxed smile. Derek Morgan, her flirtatious kind man, sat next to the group's italian dad, with closed eyes and headphones seemingly asleep. And finally Spencer Reid, her counterpart in age as well as her reading companion, was curled up on the other side of the couch, sleepily reading while rubbing his eyes. Lindsey smiles and thinks about how lucky she is, about how many great men she had and almost didn’t understand what they saw in her. She shook her head of those thoughts, she loves them and they love her and each other and that was that.  
She looks up at JJ who still seems to be concentrating on her when a call comes in. She answers with” Nell,” only to hear that it’s a collect call from a jail. “Yes I accept the charges,” at that everyone- who was awake- look to her, she gets up from the couch to go into the restroom to avoid the eyes and ears. “ Pyro, you better have an explanation for why you're calling from jail, and a better one for why you haven't told Mattie, she thinks you just left like Nick and Lucy.” she says firmly.  
The voice on the other end of the line says tiredly ”Lin, I screwed up,’ Pyro takes a shaky breath in “I thought I could fix it myself but it was set up, and now I’m in jail and you know I’m not safe here. I didn't tell Mattie cause she’s just a kid, she shouldn’t have to deal with my messes”  
“Maybe you should have thought about that before getting involved in whatever the hell you got yourself into. I’ll deal with Matt, but I need to know what’s going on, Little Brother. No more hiding, no more lying, no more looking the other way for you. Whatever you did, I need to know. But first of all, other than the obvious are you in danger? And does that mean the kids are in danger?” Lindsey looks around the cramped airplane lavatory, desperating trying to focus her dancing nerves.  
“Yes to all of the above.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this writing? I came up with this on a whim but let me know if you would like it continued!


End file.
